The Perfect Gift
by SunRise19
Summary: Story written by my friend HC247, not me. Just days before Pocahontas's birthday, John tries to buy her the perfect gift. However, a misunderstanding may prevent him from giving it to her. PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!!

I did not write this story, my friend Lindsey who is known on this site as HC247 wrote it. However, she wrote this story because it was for my birthday that is in July. We are doing the same for Christmas, exchanging stories instead of physical gifts. She lives in New York and I live in Pennsylvania, so this is how we express a special day such as birthdays or Christmas.

She's a really awesome friend and an awesome writer so I hope you enjoy her story as I have enjoyed reading it for these past few months.

Please RR and tell her how she did, both her and I love reviews and we appreciate them!!

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

"Nakoma! Hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

Pocahontas sighed as she lifted her gaze to the perfect blue sky. Of all days to be late, why must her friend pick this very one. They had made plans for an all day canoe trip and the weather could not have been any more ideal. There was not a cloud in the crystal blue sky and the sun shone brightly from its place in the everlasting heavens. A soft breeze blew gently through the foliage, accenting the warm temperatures of late summer. A perfect day for an outing with her best friend.

She glanced up just in time to see Nakoma stumble out of her hut, fumbling with her moccasin. She landed with a groan in a heap on the ground and Pocahontas had trouble hiding her smile. "Do you need some help, Nakoma?"

Her friend moved to a sitting position and placed her shoe on her right foot before smiling up at the princess. "No, I was just having some difficulties, but I'm alright now." She stood and dusted herself off. "Ready to go?"

Pocahontas nodded and reached over to pick a stray blade of grass out of Nakoma's hair. "I've been ready for the past hour. I thought you said you wanted

to leave early, so I made sure to be up with the sun."

Her friend lifted a brow. "Clearly my definition of early and your definition of early are two completely different things. Yours is up with the sun and

mine tends to be more up by noon."

"I should have figured that out." Pocahontas said as she shook her head, used to her friend's antics by now. "Although I wish you would have told me. I could

have spent a couple of hours with John this morning."

Nakoma scoffed. "Pocahontas, you spend every waking moment with that man. I'm glad he has returned to you, but I was afraid you had forgotten about me."

"Nakoma!" The princess stopped and faced her friend. "You are my best friend! I could never forget about you." She pulled her in for a hug. "I know since John has been back that we haven't spent much time together and I am very sorry for that. I promise I'll try to be more careful not to neglect our friendship in the future."

"Pocahontas, it's not that." Nakoma stepped away and crossed her arms. "I understand that you have someone special in your life now. You have a right to be with him and I respect that." Her eyes then moved to study the ground. "In all honesty, I can't help but be a bit jealous."

Pocahontas smiled at her friend's confession and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll find him, Nakoma. One day. There is someone out there who would give his life for you. I know it." She shrugged. "I simply found mine first."

Nakoma laughed. "Yes, and apparently for your father, as he has previously demonstrated."

"Stop it." Pocahontas gently scolded her friend. "I almost lost him, but I am thankful with every breath that we have a second chance at a future together."

She turned to face Nakoma. "And I am happier than I have ever been in my life. Now my only wish is that you too will one day be as blessed as I have become."

Her friend smiled. "Thank you. You know I only want to see you happy and if John fills that part of you, then I am glad." Her expression turned sly. "You know your birthday is coming up in a few weeks. Has John hinted as to what he is getting you yet?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "He won't say a word. Whenever I bring it up, he only gets this wistful look in his eyes and he smiles at me and says 'All in time, my love.' I think he has something very special in mind, but he won't even give me a clue as to what it could be."

Nakoma glanced at her. "Do you think that…?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, good heavens, Nakoma, NO!. He's only been back a little over a month. It's too soon for anything that serious."

"If you say so."

Pocahontas stopped suddenly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

By now, the girls had reached the water and Nakoma helped Pocahontas turn over a canoe as she answered. "All I'm saying is that men think differently than women do. To us, a month may seem like nothing, but to a man in love, it seems like an eternity."

The princess smirked. "Isn't it usually the man who takes so long to propose?" She countered.

Nakoma grinned. "Touché."

"Besides." Pocahontas climbed in the canoe and accepted the paddle that Nakoma handed her. "I look forward to seeing what he has planned."

"I think we all will." Nakoma muttered as she pushed off the shore.

Pocahontas turned back to her. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Where exactly are we going?"

Ignoring her friend's response, Pocahontas pointed off toward the east. "John and I were exploring the other day when we found a small alcove about half a mile downstream. It seems like a nice spot for a picnic."

"Sounds good. You know where it is, you tell me which way to go." Nakoma was in the front while her best friend occupied the back seat "Since you're steering this thing, I'm blaming you if we get lost."

Pocahontas laughed. "Alright, but I can promise you that we won't get lost." She paused. "Turn left here….I think."

Nakoma stopped paddling and shot her a look;

"I'm kidding." Pocahontas loved making her friend nervous in situations like these. It was just so entertaining. "It's left. I'm positive."

The other native only shook her head as she paddled the canoe in the indicated direction. Pocahontas could not wipe the smile off of her face. She missed

times like this with her friend. Still, she couldn't help but be curious. I wonder what John is doing right now…

…0000.…

John was asking himself that very same question.

For the past forty-five minutes, he had been standing at a clear glass case inside of Hanselman's general store. The mahogany case held a vast assortment

of pocket watches, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. It was the latter that had caught his attention.

In the center of the display sat a single diamond solitaire. It was mounted on a thin gold band and held tiny flickers of sapphire on either side of the diamond.

He smiled. It would look beautiful on her finger.

Mr. Hanselman chose that moment to enter from the back and noticed the captain gazing longingly at the case. "Can I help you, Sir?"

John's head snapped up and met the storeowner's quizzical eyes. "Yes."

Hanselman went over and opened the case from behind. "Are you interested in a nice pocket watch today?"

John smirked. "Not exactly. I'd like to see that." He pointed toward the ring.

The storeowner's eyes widened and he smiled knowingly as he handed John the ring. "I see. I'm guessing there's a certain young lady you have in mind for this? A special one, no doubt."

The man chuckled as he examined the ring in his hand. "You have no idea. How much for this?"

The price the man named caused the captains breath to catch in his throat and he almost dropped the jewel that he held. "Are you sure that's it?"

He nodded. "These things don't come cheap, I'm afraid."

No kidding. John knew a lot of work went in to one of these. Usually a ring was handcrafted and not everyone could afford one, including him.

"So what'll it be, Son. Should I add this to your bill?"

John once more looked at the ring in his hand. How much he wanted to be able to give this to Pocahontas. To see the elation in her eyes when he asked her

to become his for all time. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his mind took over. What are you thinking? His mind screamed at him. There is no way you can afford this. Even your savings comes up short. Face it man, it's not yet possible.

John sighed heavily as he handed the ring back to the storeowner. "No Thanks. I'm afraid I can't afford it right now."

Mr. Hanselman watched his retreating back and he felt his heart go out to the young man. He remembered what it was like when he had met his Martha and how hard he worked to buy her a ring not unlike the one he now held in his hand. Suddenly a smile creased his face. Maybe he could help.

"Excuse me." he called.

John turned. "Yes?"

Hanselman beckoned him back to the counter. "I think I may be able to help. My daughter recently arrived in Jamestown. She's a widow and.."

"Wait!" John held up his hands. "Maybe you didn't notice what I was looking at, but I already love-"

"Calm down, son." Hanselman clapped John on the shoulder. "Let me finish. Now, my daughter lost her husband about four months ago due to an accident. Unfortunately, he also left her a mess. The house needs many repairs. If you are interested, I'll let you pay for the ring with manual labor."

John's brow rose. "Let me get this straight. All I have to do is do some things around the house for your daughter and that will let me pay for the ring?"

He nodded. "That's it."

The captain eyed him suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

Hanselman's eyes grew kind. "Because I remember what it's like to be in love. Now." He held out his hand to the younger man. "Do we have a deal?"

John glanced at his hand, then a smile formed as he grasped it in a firm shake. "When do I start?"

…0000...

John was beaming when he saw his soon to be fiancé later that evening. He had just come from his new employer's home and was pleasantly surprised to meet her. Molly Grant was a friendly woman with a sweet nature and a bright smile. She had readily welcomed his case when her father had explained the situation and was happy to help in any way she could.

Pocahontas and Nakoma were laughing about something as he approached and greeted her with a light kiss on her cheek. "Have a good day, love?"

Pocahontas turned her smiling face toward him. "Yes. It was as if we were girls again."

"Yes, we only managed to get lost twice this time." Nakoma commented dryly.

Pocahontas glanced at her and shrugged. "Some things never change. I was never one able to navigate well. The only reason we found the cove is because you showed me it the day before."

John chuckled. "Well, I am an explorer, my dear."

"You were." She corrected. "From now on the only exploring I hope you ever do is right here with me."

The captain's brow rose and he smirked "I stand corrected."

Pocahontas smiled. "John, what would you say to lunch tomorrow? You could come to the village or I could prepare the food and bring it to you at Jamestown."

He immediately opened his mouth to agree, but instantly stopped himself. Tomorrow was his first day of work for Widow Grant. If he told her, she would start questioning him. There was no way he could tell her the reason for his work. He quickly struggled for an excuse. "Well, Pocahontas, I.. I promised Thomas I would help him tomorrow."

"That's fine." She would not be swayed. "I'll make enough for the four of us. Nakoma can come with me."

He knew he was only digging himself deeper, but… "No, that's alright. We have so much to do, we probably won't even stop for lunch." He sighed. "Tomorrow afternoon just won't work, but I'll meet you for dinner here at the village tomorrow night." He looked at the pocket watch he carried. "Wow. Look at the time. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Not waiting for an answer, he quickly kissed her and headed off toward is cabin at the settlement, leaving the two girls staring at his retreating form in surprise.

Pocahontas turned a questioning gaze to her friend. "That was…..odd."

Nakoma nodded. "Yes. A bit too odd if you ask me."

"Oh, Nakoma, stop it." Pocahontas scoffed. "I swear, you get carried away with the simplest detail."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Come on. My father is expecting us for dinner." She turned and began toward the village, but Nakoma hung back a moment. Something didn't seem quite right to her. John would usually never turn down an invitation to spend time with Pocahontas. 'Something unusual is going on. And I am going to find out exactly what it is.'

…0000...

"It's quite warm out here today, isn't' it?"

John looked up from the board he was sawing and into the smiling face of Molly Grant. He sat the saw aside and accepted the ladle of water from her offering hand. "Yes. Thank you." He took a long drink before handing it back to her.

Molly replaced the ladle in the bucket and set it aside. "My father said you worked out some sort of deal with him."

John wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his rolled sleeves farther up his arms, "That's right. I certainly do appreciate it too."

"Well, I'd certainly love to know what you appreciate, if you don't mind me asking."

The captain looked up at her in surprise. "He didn't tell you?"

She shrugged. "Only that you worked out some sort of deal. Apparently paying for something of great importance to you by working for me."

"Oh. No, it's no problem at all." He stood to take the saw in his hands and continue his work, but a hand on his arm startled him.

"John, please. You've been working all morning. Come up to the porch. I have tea and biscuits ready and you look like you could use a break."

He couldn't help but smile. "Fine. Thank you." they took a seat and he explained. "I saw the perfect ring at your father's store. It's a long story, but basically I have gone through Hell and back in order to be with the woman I love. I want to ask her to become my wife. I wanted to ask her much sooner, but I haven't been able to afford anything."

Molly smiled as she listened. "She must be very special."

John took a long drink of the tea and replaced the cup. "She means more to me than I ever thought anyone could. What we have gone through up until this point has only made me all the more aware of how precious life is and I want to spend the rest of mine making her happy." He sighed. "The day that I ask her to become my wife can't come soon enough."

Tears were in her eyes as she listened. "I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way about my David before he was taken from me. Treasure every moment you have together, my friend for you don't know how long either one of you will live on this earth."

John leaned forward. "I hope this isn't to forward, but what exactly happened to your husband?"

A shadow seemed to cross Molly's face as she answered. "A riding accident. David had gone out one morning to hunt for some food. It was just before spring, so the selection would be ideal. He was gone longer than normal, but I figured the process was a slow one and that he was faring too well."

She shifted in her seat as she continued. "When he had been gone for the better part of the day, I began to grow worried. I tried to keep telling myself that he was alright and that I was simply overreacting." She gave a bitter laugh. "Turns out that for once, I was right. He came home to me, but it was draped over the back of his horse."

John sat back. "He was shot?"

"No." She shook her head. "He was thrown. Something startled the horse and it reared and threw David about 50 yards. He hit his head on a rock and died instantly." She let out a soft breath. "He never even knew what happened. I suppose I can be thankful that he never had any pain."

John stared at his tea for a moment before lifting his blue eyes to her green ones. "I'm sorry."

A reminiscent smile crossed the young woman's face. "It's funny. I always thought we would have it all. I suppose it was foolish to think that."

John reached over to cover her hand with his, a gesture of comfort and friendship. "Never. It's always good to dream. Even better when you have someone with which to share those dreams."

She gently pulled her hand away and looked up at him. "Well, thank you. I'm glad for your help around here and wish you the best of luck with your intended. I'm sorry. I didn't catch her name."

"That would be because I haven't exactly divulged that information yet." He smiled. "Her name is Pocahontas."

A brow was lifted in response. "I'm guessing she's not from England."

John shook his head. "No. She's from the local tribe. It's a long story, but basically we managed to stop a war between our people. One thing led to another and then." He shrugged. "The next thing we knew, we had fallen in love."

"What exactly is the whole story?"

"That could take a while."

She smiled. "I have time to listen."

He finally relented and told her how they had met, her influence over his life and the tragic circumstances over which they had parted. When he had finished, Molly had tears in her eyes, both because of the compassion for this young couple and for her own loss of her equivalent of that love. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know why I'm so emotional. I thought I had David's death behind me, but after hearing your story…" She paused. "I just seemed to realize that we will never have another chance as you have."

"Don't apologize. There is never a way to fully out the death of someone we love behind us." He reached over to wipe a tear from her face. "Just keep his memory alive in your heart and he will always be with you."

He set the cup down and reached for her hand. "If you ever need a friend, I'm here. I should introduce you to Pocahontas. She would love to have a new friend."

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to the back. "Keep your chin up."

Molly smiled back, thinking whoever this Pocahontas was, that she was beyond lucky to have this man in her life. She looked forward to meeting her when the time came. "Thank you, John." She said softly. "For everything."

….0000.…

"He wouldn't."

Nakoma stood rooted to the ground as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes. This wasn't possible. Her eyes must be deceiving her. She had come to Jamestown to meet with Thomas, but he hadn't been at his home. She had then decided to go looking for him when she had seen something that made her stop in her tracks.

John was sitting with another woman;

At first she hadn't thought anything of it; the captain was a popular and familiar sight in the colony with many friends. But then he had done something that erased any friendly thoughts from her mind.

John had reached over and gently caressed the woman's cheek. Nakoma had blinked several times, certain she had not seen that.

That was when he had taken her hand and kissed it. The woman had smiled at him in return. Nakoma shook her head in disgust. She knew something hadn't been right when they had met him yesterday. He had seemed a bit too happy and now she knew the reason why. How could he do this to her!

John then turned and left the porch to resume whatever he had been doing before. Nakoma watched him go. Should she tell Pocahontas her suspicions? Of course, she would never believe her unless she saw it for herself and Nakoma did not want to subject her to that kind of pain.

But she also did not want to let the jerk get away with this! Of all people, John was the last person on earth that she could imagine being unfaithful, but she had seen it with her own eyes.

Torn between what to do, she turned and headed for home, but not before Thomas saw her and hurried over to greet her.

"Hi Nakoma." He pushed his red hair out of his eyes. "Sorry I wasn't home. I had to run out for a few supplies and lost track of time. What did you want to see me about?"

Whatever she had previously come for was now pushed to the side of her mind and she cautiously asked a different question. "Has John seemed….different lately?"

The man raised his brow at the strange question but answered nonetheless. "Come to think of it, he has. The strangest thing really. Why do you ask?"

Nakoma hesitated. "I….saw him today. He was with another woman."

"Excuse me!?" Thomas's jaw dropped. "Nakoma, I know John. Trust me, he would never be unfaithful to Pocahontas."

She shook her head. "I don't know. They seemed pretty…friendly."

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. "Have you asked him about it?"

Another shake. "I was hoping you would. But be inconspicuous about it. I don't want him to know I saw anything."

"I'll ask him, but I really wouldn't worry. I'm sure it was nothing." He turned to leave. "I'll see you later Nakoma."

Nakoma watched him go before turning her eyes back to the house. "I don't know what I saw, John Smith, but Thomas better be right. So help me, if you break my friends heart again, I swear on my life that it will be the last heart you even worm your way into." Her once warm eyes now narrowed, cold and hard. "You can count on it."

…0000...

"I don't want this night to end." Pocahontas stared up into the eyes of her beau.

John smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have things to do tomorrow. But I will miss you with my every breath."

It had been a little over a week since he had begun work at the Grant house and John was now spending some much needed time with his beloved. They had spent the whole day together, a canoe trip and picnic lunch in the glade, then dancing and cuddling under the stars. In a word, the day had been perfection.

"I had a wonderful time." Pocahontas murmured, lifting her head in invitation. John responded, kissing her warmly. "As did I. Then again, whenever we are together, it is enough."

She smiled brightly and John felt his heart jump. Only a few more days!

She kissed him soundly one last time and then disappeared into her hut. John stood for a few moments and then turned to leave. He raked a hand through his blonde hair and sighed heavily. The day that ring was in his possession could not come soon enough.

…0000...

"Mrs. Grant?"

John sighed as he stepped around the side of the house. His employer was no where to be found. He had finished for the day and was seeking her approval for his departure. He had knocked on the door several times with no avail. He had then tried the small barn that set on her property.

No such luck;

The captain continued his search in vain for a few moments before something caught his eye. He saw Molly kneeling in front of a small stone about thirty yards to his left.

Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly made his way to her side. "Mrs. Grant.?"

Her shoulders were shaking slightly and when she looked up at him, he could tell she had been crying. "John." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you need something?"

He pointed behind him. "I finished all of the things you asked for. I was just about to head out."

She rose to her feet. "Oh, thank you. Have a good evening."

John hesitated. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged. "Define 'alright'. If you mean, am I sick, then no, I'm fine. If you mean emotionally, then no, my heart is in shambles."

For the first time, John saw what the stone was. He looked from the stone, to his employer in shock and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

She saw he was uncomfortable. "It's his grave. I haven't come back here since the day we buried him. Call me a coward if you must, but I just couldn't face the fact that he was really gone."

"Mrs. Grant.."

"No." She turned to face him. "Call me Molly, please. After all we've shared over this past two weeks I consider you a friend more than employee."

John nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fine. What changed your mind?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Actually, it was you."

"Me?" John was surprised by her words. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you said." She turned back to face him. "After you told me your story, I started thinking. David would not have wanted me to mourn him all of my life. But somehow I can't get him out of my heart. I'm not ready to let him, John! How can I forget him.?"

With a broken sob, she collapsed into his arms. His eyes widened, but he held her, offering what comfort he could. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He had buried both of his parents and his brother. He had almost lost Pocahontas when he was wounded. The difference was, he had no one to comfort him. For that reason, if someone he knew was going through a hard time, he would do his best to help them through it.

He let her cry. "He wouldn't want you to forget him. He would always want to live on in your memory. But I'm sure he would also want you to move on with your life." He pulled away and met her gaze. "It's a good thing you came out here today. It shows you've begun to heal."

She smiled and hugged him once more. "Thank you yet again. It seems you're always talking sense into me."

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss of friendship on her cheek. "That's what friends are for."

His smile however, did not last long. He stood strait and went to step away when he saw the worst possible thing he could ever imagine.

Pocahontas stood behind Molly with a look of horror and disbelief on her face. John groaned inwardly. He knew what this must have looked like to her. "Pocahontas, I can explain."

She placed a hand over her mouth to stop a sob from joining the tears that were already welling in her eyes. "You don't have to explain. I've seen enough. I didn't want to believe it when Nakoma told me, but it looks like she was right."

"Pocahontas, please-"

She held up a hand and took a step back. "I don't want to hear your excuses, John. I was in love with you." She looked up at him with pure disgust. "And I thought you loved me as well. I suppose I was too blind to see the truth." She shook her head. "Thank you for the worst birthday ever."

John nearly slapped himself. Her birthday was today! How could he have forgotten! He had hoped to have the ring so he could ask her at dinner tonight. Oh, Lord, he was in trouble. "Pocahontas, please listen."

She finally approached him, raised a hand and struck him across the face. John's only reaction was to watch dumbfounded as she did it. "I never want to see you again." Her voice was menacingly calm. "And as for you." She turned to Molly. "I don't know you nor do I wish to. I hope you are happy now that you have taken what has mattered most to me."

Without another word, she turned and headed back toward the village. John saw Nakoma put her arm around her friend's shoulders and whisper "I'm sorry." after shooting the both of them daggers.

John brought a hand up to gently touch his tender jaw. She had connected pretty good. Molly had watched the whole thing in silent confusion. After Pocahontas and Nakoma had left, she turned to John. "That was her?"

John winced at the pain and nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm, Lovely girl," Molly began making her way back to the house. "Would you like some ice for your jaw?"

…0000.…

"Pocahontas, come on. You have to come out sometime!"

The young woman ignored Nakoma's voice as she pulled her deerskin blanket closer around her small frame. It had been three days since she had discovered John's infidelity and she hadn't moved from her hut since. His betrayal had devastated her more than she ever thought possible. What she still didn't understand was why?

Why had he sought the comfort of another woman's arms when he always said she was all he ever needed. Because he's a man, you fool. Face it. Men are never faithful to one woman for their whole life. But John had been different, at least she had thought so. He had always been glad to see her, had never hesitated to hold her or to tell her how much he loved her.

But then again, nothing is always as it seems. She probably would have never found out if it had not been for Nakoma. She had met up with her friend on the bluff overlooking Jamestown. Nakoma had been staring at something and she didn't want Pocahontas to see. Pocahontas had finally gotten her to move and that was when she saw John embrace the woman in his arms and then he had kissed her cheek. She had immediately felt her heart shatter. After confronting them, she had stormed back to the village and had not moved from her hut since then.

Nakoma finally entered and physically dragged her outside. "I'm not going to let you die of starvation. Wait here, I'm going to get some food from the storehouse and then we're going down to the river to eat. I'll be right back."

She took off, leaving the princess alone with her thoughts. Not five minutes had passed before a voice called to her. "Excuse me. Are you Pocahontas?"

She turned to find the source. "Yes. What can-" She stopped when she found herself looking to the face of Molly Grant. "What are you doing here? You are not welcome in the village."

Molly held out her hand. "Please hear me out. My name is Molly Grant. John has been working for me for the past two weeks."

Pocahontas crossed her arms. "Why should I?"

The blonde offered a slight smile. "Because there are some things that you need to know."

…0000...

His life was over.

John sighed heavily as he looked out across the waters of the Atlantic. Everything he had known here had fallen apart overnight because of a misunderstanding.

Pocahontas would not listen to him. He had attempted to contact her twice, once through Thomas and once himself, but both times he had been met with no results.

The only thing left to do was return to England. His relationship with her was all that was keeping him here. Yes, he had friends, but he couldn't just stand by and watch the love of his life move on with another man. Lord knows he certainly couldn't find anyone else here.

"John?" A soft voice called his name behind him. A voice he had come to know very well over the past two weeks.

"Molly." He stood up and faced her. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and placed something in his hand. "I thought I should give you your payment, here." He looked down to see the ring he had wanted so badly to give Pocahontas. "You more than deserve it."

He shook his head. "No. I don't want this anymore. I have nothing to do with it." He looked up. "Consider the work a gift of friendship. I have no use for this."

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. "Hold onto it. You may just have a use for it yet." The meaning of her cryptic words was revealed when she stepped to the side and Pocahontas stepped forward.

"Wingapo, John." She smiled shyly.

"Pocahontas." John looked from one woman to the other in surprise. "What's going on?"

Molly looked from one to the other. "I'll leave you too alone."

Much to his shock, Pocahontas hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Molly."

The blonde only smiled slyly and walked away;

Pocahontas turned back to face her beau. "Molly told me everything." She clarified. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise." John threw caution to the wind and took her hands in his, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away.

"I wanted to get you the perfect gift. I couldn't afford it, so I took the job. Molly is Mr. Hanselman's daughter. Her husband died just over five months ago and she needed some help with her property. I promise you, nothing happened."

"I know." Pocahontas searched his gaze. "She explained that you were only comforting her when I saw you embrace her." She shook her head. "I should have listened to you. Instead I let my emotions rule. I'm so sorry I struck you. Are you alright?"

John self consciously rubbed a hand over his jaw. "No permanent damage was done." He smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's understandable. But I don't need a gift from you. Don't you see? Having you by my side is enough. As long as I have your love I don't need anything else. So." She brought her hands to his again and met his eyes. "Can we start over?"

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "We can do better than that." Still holding her hand, he dropped to one knee right where he stood.

Pocahontas felt her heart jump. "John, what are you doing?"

"What I had hoped to do on your birthday." He held up the ring Molly had given him. "This is the reason I went to work for Mrs. Grant. I saw it and knew it was meant for you. I love you, Pocahontas. I want to spend every day from now until the rest of our lives proving just how deep that love goes. Will you allow me to do that and become my wife?"

Not even sure this was happening, Pocahontas could only nod and then she was in John's arms, tears of joy and elation spilling down her face. Before she knew it, John's lips had claimed hers, showing her just how serious he was. She responded, pouring all that she was into the kiss and getting as close to him as she could.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily and John leaned his forehead against hers. "Happy Birthday, my love." He once again claimed her lips with a passion that neither had known was possible. "And many more."

--..--..--..End Of, "The Perfect Gift."--..--..--..--..--


End file.
